1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a detecting fixture and a detecting method, and more particularly, to a detecting fixture and a detecting method for detecting capacitors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A leakage current often occurs in a capacitor or a transistor. Usually, a circuit with leakage current suffers from an interference caused thereby for the normal operation thereof and fails to achieve the originally expected working status.
When a capacitor on a load board is out of order or is damaged, a leakage current will occur with the capacitor, and thus, the circuit operation is affected. During testing on a load board, if a symptom indicating a leakage current occurs with a capacitor, the maintenance personnel on duty usually locates the most likely defective capacitor among a capacitor group formed by multiple capacitors by means of his/her experience or guessing. Then, necessary meter measurements are taken to decide whether or not the targeted capacitor has fault. Since a targeted capacitor must be pulled out first for detecting with a multi-meter, therefore, it is very likely to damage the originally sound capacitor during pulling out the capacitor.
In order to provide a proper maintenance method to resolve the above-described problem, the present invention provides a novel detecting method and detecting fixture to shorten the entire time required for maintenance and analysis and to reduce the unnecessary damage caused by an erroneous action for removing a capacitor, so that an originally sound capacitor can be saved from damage and the real defective capacitor with leakage current can be located correctly.